


Let's Drink the Night Away

by cutofmylove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Minor Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, OT21 (NCT), Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutofmylove/pseuds/cutofmylove
Summary: When Taeil started the night he definitely did not expect to be watching over 18 people in various states of drunk with Jisung and Chenle being the only other sober ones. How will he handle the night?
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 20





	Let's Drink the Night Away

When Taeil started the night he definitely did not expect to be watching over 18 people in various states of drunk. The only minor exceptions where Chenle and Jisung who were not of age to drink yet. The house was disarray and he had just made sure to have gotten everyone to bed. He proceeds to shoe Jisung and Chenle off to bed before climbing into bed beside a sleeping Taeyong questioning how this long night had even begun. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Flashback _

  
  
  
  
  


It was currently 4 in the afternoon as Taeil had finished dusting around the house. Taeyong was currently downstairs cleaning the kitchen and dining room to set it up for all of their friends to come over. He heads downstairs and puts away the dusting items in the pantry before proceeding to walk over to Taeyong to wrap his arms around his waist hugging him from behind. 

“Yongie are you almost done cleaning? I want to cuddle before they all come over,” Taeil whines as he continues to hug Taeyong from behind.

“Illie I am just finishing up then we can cuddle on the couch before we have to get up to start cooking. Why don’t you head over to the living room now while I finish up in the kitchen?”

“Finee,” and with that Taeil heads over to the couch before flopping onto the couch waiting for Taeyong to finish up. Within minutes Taeyong comes over to the couch carefully laying on top of Taeil where they proceed to cuddle and lay on the couch for a while eventually falling asleep.

  
  
  
  


_ An hour later  _

  
  
  
  


Taeil slowly rises from the mess of their limbs to check his phone that continued buzz over and over again. He opens his text messages to answer the unopened ones from Kun and Doyoung before proceeding to check the group chat.

\----

5:05

**Doyoung**

Jaehyun and I are coming by in 30 minutes to help set up the food and help cook.

**Taeil**

Okay! I’ll make sure to tell Taeyong

\----

4:45

**Kun**

I’ll come around 5:30 to help cook the food and are bringing some of the ingredients

**Taeil**

I’ll see you soon then Kun

\----

Crackhead hours 

**NaNa**

I am excited for our hang out tonight!!!!

**Yang^2**

I am excited to eat the most

**Lele**

We should do karaoke!!

**Injunnie**

Chenle no

**NaNa**

Chenle yes! we definitely should!!!!!!

**Injunnie**

Jeno tell your boyfriend to stop supporting bad ideas

**NaNa**

Injunnie :( what is wrong with the idea? Lele came up with it :(((

**Jeno**

Injunnie there is no harm to karaoke

**Yang^2**

WHIPPED

**Injunnie**

*sighs* fine do whatever I guess 

\----

Taeil exits out the app laughing at the antics of the younger kids. He looks over to Taeyong who is still peacefully sleeping on the couch not hearing any of the buzzing from his phone. He looks back at his clock on the phone and sighs when he notices it is already 5:10. 

“Yongieee it’s time to wake up. Kun will be here in 20 minutes and we need to go and clean up before he arrives.” Taeyong slowly starts to rise while stretching and rubbing his eyes trying to wake himself. He latches himself onto Taeil snuggling back into his embrace while Taeil just chuckles at his antics. Slowly Taeil unwraps himself from Taeyong’s embrace and stands up holding his hands out for Taeyong to grab to stand up.

Together they both stand and go upstairs to shower and change before the arrival of Kun, Jaehyun, and Doyoung. After getting done with showering, Taeil proceeds to dry his hair off with a towel while starting to get dressed for their gathering. He throws the towel into the laundry basket and walks downstairs to see Kun, Taeyong, Jaehyun, and Doyoung in the kitchen already preparing the ingredients and getting started on dinner for the rest of the hooligans. He washes his hands and starts to help cut vegetables doing his best to help out in the kitchen.

_ *ding dong*  _

Taeil stops what he is doing before wiping his hands on a towel to get the doorbell. He opens the door to see Jeno, Jaemin, Jisung, and Chenle at the door. 

“Hi, Taeil hyung!” “Hey hyung” “Hi hyung” chorused as the four of them step into the house and taking off their shoes. 

“I see you brought the karaoke machine Chenle.”

“Of course! We are going to have a lot of fun with all of us so it made sense to bring it.”

“Well okay then. Go set it up in the living room for later after dinner.” 

Proceeding the four of them came Sicheng and Yuta, Donghyuck and Mark, Renjun, YangYang, Hendery, Xiaojun, Jungwoo, Lucas, finally with Ten and Johnny showing up lastly. They all gathered into the living room while Taeil finally heads back to the kitchen to help set the table and check on how the cooks are doing. After setting the table, he helps to bring the dishes to the table along with drinks. 

“Okay, all of you get to the table if you want to eat” he shouts before proceeding back to the kitchen. He watches as all 16 of the herd to the table before the five of them join them at the table. He sits down next to Tae as the rest begin to fish out the food and serving themselves. 

Dinner is a peaceful event or as peaceful it can get with 21 people eating and talking about anything and everything. Eventually, all of them were done eating and just conversing around the table enjoying the presence of each other. 

“Okay since we are done eating why don’t we clean up the dishes and then we can go and relax in the living room” Taeil suggests which gets a collective amount of agreement from the rest of them. After cleaning up and putting everything away they head to the living room with a bunch of drinks to enjoy while having fun. Slowly as time goes by and everyone continues to drink, slowly some of them start to become tipsy. 

“Oh we should do karaoke now!” exclaims Chenle as he runs over to the mini karaoke machine and starts it up, “Anyone want to go first?”

“Chenle, Mark and I will go first,” Donghyuck says before dragging Mark up onto the stage to do Red Velvet’s Red Flavor. From there it proceeded to Johnny singing Billy Jean by Michael Jackson, Lucas singing Into the Unknown and his voice falling flat, and Hendery doing I’ll Make a Man Out of You from Mulan while trying and failing to do martial arts while trying not to stumble. Once Hendery got done, Xiaojun dragged him down from the stage before he fell into anything. 

“I think Ten hyung should go up on the stage,” Xiaojun smirks while holding Hendery in his lap knowing Ten is a lightweight and was already tipsy. Ten makes his way up to the “stage” swaying his hips and looking back seductively at Johnny. He puts on Shape of You by Ed Sheeran and dancing around seductively. At one point during the song, he crawls over to Johnny and starts to feel him up while still singing. Luckily the song ended right as he sat on Johnny’s lap.

“Okay then that is enough of karaoke for today” shouts Taeyong and both him and Taeil get up to start putting it away while Kun goes over and tries to scold Ten for being too inappropriate in front of everyone while Johnny just blushes beet red. Kun, Taeil, and Taeyong just collectively agree that they should just hang around and continue talking while putting on some music in the background. As they all continue to drink however that is when things continue to get more out of hand for Taeil.

Taeyong and Kun drink enough wine that they decide it was a good idea to make cookies especially after drunk Jaemin whines for them to make cookies. 

“Poor chickies being put in these cookies,” a drunk Taeyong pouts while mixing all the ingredients together. 

“Yongie the chickens were no near even being formed it is completely fine,” tired Taeil sighs as he sits at the island to watch neither Kun or Taeyong hurt themselves. As they continued baking Taeil decided it was time for him to take over as Kun almost put too much salt into the cookies, “Okay that is enough baking for the both of you. Why don’t you both go sit down while I finish this okay?” As Kun was about to leave first, Hendery comes into the kitchen with Xiaojun both tipsy.

“Kun ge I think Hendery got me pregnant,” Xiaojun says apprehensively patting his stomach with Hendery clinging onto him.

“Excuse me what now! How did this even happen?"

"Well Hendery fell on top of me"

"Hendery how did you even fall onto Xiaojun in the first place?”

“Well I was dancing on a chair and Xiaojun was watching me and trying to get me down when I slipped when I was halfway down from the chair.”

“OH, are you guys talking about how Hendery got Xiaojun pregnant,” yells Lucas loudly as he walks into the kitchen, “I think they are going to be quite good parents and oh have any of you seen my wallet? I wanna by a bunch of cars for Jungwoo!”

“No Lucas we have not seen your wallet but it is best if you do not buy anything for Jungwoo at the moment since you are not at your best senses,” Taeil says calmly as he continues to work on the cookies taking out batches and putting in new ones. “Now why don’t we all head to the living room while the cookies cool?”

They all proceed to the living room to find Johnny and Ten nowhere to be seen not surprisingly while the dreamies were playing Uno and Sicheng distraught in the corner while Yuta comforts him. Doyoung is sipping wine slowly on the couch while Jaehyun is passed out on his lap cuddling into him. Taeil walks over to Sicheng to try to figure out why he is distraught while giving pointed looks at Yuta.

“He gets emotional the more he drinks especially since he does not convey all his emotions all the time sober so he is just a floodgate drunk,” Yuta tries to explain while Sicheng continues to cuddle into him.

“I see, well why don’t you just go cuddle together in one of the guest rooms that Ten and Johnny are not occupied in?” and with the suggestion from Taeil, both Sicheng and Yuta walk upstairs leaving Taeil going to check back onto the cookies. He puts all the cookies onto a big plate while calling over the dreamies, Xiaojun, Hendery, YangYang, Lucas, Jungwoo, Kun, and Taeyong to the table for cookies. As he brings over the cookies he watches Doyoung and a sleepy Jaehyun retreat to one of the guest rooms for the night. 

After cleaning up the cookie mess and sending all the intoxicated people straight to bed while Jisung and Chenle stick back to help Taeil clean up the mess in the living room and the dining table. Afterward, he shoes Jisung and Chenle off to bed before proceeding to walk into his own bedroom where he lays down, snuggles into Taeyong, and tries to fall asleep. 

  
  


_ The next morning _

  
  
  
  


Taeil wakes up to Taeyong snuggling into his chest and he relishes in the comfort before deciding that he has to get up to make breakfast for the hungover lot and there are lots of painkillers. He slowly untangles himself from Taeyong who whines but continues to sleep in the bed while heading downstairs to prepare everything. As Taeil was finishing up Taeyong walks up behind him and hugs him as he continued to make breakfast.

“Taeyong baby there is pain killers on the island for your headache.”

“Hmm yeah I’ll take them in a second, I am still cuddling you since you decided to leave the bed,” pouts Taeyong. 

“Well I am the only one who can cook well enough to feed 20 people that was not drunk so I had to get up”

“You could have left them to suffer, I wanted my Taeil cuddles”

“You will have your Taeil cuddles later, now come on we have to set the table and drag them down to eat”

While Taeil and Taeyong were setting the table, slowly the rest of the group started to trickle down the stairs to eat and take some pain medication. With them, all sitting down at the table relieved to eat something and take something for their headache Jaemin decides to ask,

“What exactly happened hyung when we were all getting drunk?”

Chenle, Taeil, and Jisung just all look at each other before saying, “Now that is an interesting story.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! Sorry if there are any mistakes!


End file.
